


Like leaves in fall, I'll fall

by Krystalyte



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalyte/pseuds/Krystalyte
Summary: written for my poetry classfirst person pov hanahaki's disease
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Like leaves in fall, I'll fall

cherry blossoms bloomed  
in the garden i walked through  
where i first met you

we hung out all spring  
more enamoured day by day  
did you feel the same?

summer months snuck up  
that’s when the first petal came  
daisy - your favorite

the days passed by quick  
no secrets between us but  
this i couldn’t share

summer is ending  
i think soon i will too as  
my lungs get tighter

i cough and look down  
and see blossoms pretty as  
those when i met you

im in love, i know  
but i can’t tell you, so like  
leaves in fall, ill fall.


End file.
